A Teen's Love,Life and Laughter
by Miamonash
Summary: Danielle and her ex broke up because he wanted to be with the head cheerleader. He regrets breaking up with her. Then a new boy comes along and feelings arise...... *im really bad at summaries....please read n Enjoy!*
1. Chapter 1

*A Teen's Love, Life and Laughter*

-I'm still not over you-

Danielle's mom: Danielle! Danielle,darling!!, Wake up! You're going to be late.

I opened my eyes to a blurr vision of my mother standing arms crossed at the foot of my bed. I rubbed both my eyes and blinked a few times for a clearer view.

"Hurry up, and get ready for school, you lazy pig" she said sternly and walked of my room. It's the first day of school after a two week break and she's already shouting at me....jeez. I got out of my bed and took a shower and got ready for school. I raided my closet and decided to wear A white tank, with a red hoodie on top of it,black skinny jeans, and sneakers. I tied my hair in a high ponytail, and grabbed my backpack. I walked down the mahogany stairs and into the dining room. I sat at the table and said my morning's to everyone. My mom was making coffee in the kitchen, my dad was reading the papers, my sister had probably already left for school and nobody was paying any attention at me. As usual.

I grabbed an apple from our fruit basket and walked out the door. I walked to my car and saw my sister sitting in it. I got into my Calliber, and pressed the button that turned it into a convertable. Lisa seemed kinda eager to go to school today, awkward....

"Hey, why are you so eager to go to school??" I asked her, backing my way out of my driveway.

Lisa: Well, if i tell you, are you sure you wont tell anyone?

Yeah, I won't.

Lisa: I have a boyfriend.

Okay....spill, woman, spill!! I said excited that my sister finally got a boyfriend, i mean she is absolutely pretty, with her flawless skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. The only difference between me and her is that i have hazel – blue eyes.

I'm the odd one out.

Lisa: His name is Rick. And he is so damn hot. I only noticed him when he changed to my English class.

Wait, are you trying to tell me, that you're dating Damian's brother Rick?

Lisa: I'm sorry. I didn't know he was Damian's brother till yesterday.

Omgeee.....ugh, it's okay. So you really like this guy, huh?

Lisa: Hell yeah.

Do mum and dad know? How long?

Lisa: Nope, Two days.

Oh. Well i'm happy that i don't have to babysit.

Lisa: Oh, Shut up.

Call me, if you need a ride home.

Lisa: I know!

I parked my car in the student carpark and both of us got out of it. I locked it, and walked through the whole lot of jocks and cheerleaders and made my way to my locker.

"Dani!!!!" I heard a lot of girls screaming, I knew who they were.

I turned around and almost bumped into Mallory,Andrea,Maria,Francine,Shanea, and JoAnne.

I gave them each a hug, especially Andrea, my best friend, we knew each other since we were in diapers. It felt good seeing them after a 2 week holiday.

Shanea stood next to me and whispered "Mal,Mia and me have got new hotties, tell ya later"

"Aight" I said. "May all the students and faculty of WMH proceed to the auditiorium please" Our principal said through the P.A.

"Let's pray that all the guys have become hotter and buffer during the holidays. So that we can check them out." Francine said looking form one guy to another. All of us broke out into laughter.

We sat at the row right up back, because its kind of dark, and the teachers cant see us because we are too far up. Hehehehe.

The principal said his welcome back speech and blablabla. And then he announced the opening of a new club in the school, The Dance Club.

The girls and I have a passion for dancing, so we started listening very very very intently. " Anyone is allowed to join, and we shall be electing the club president and so on so forth, this Tuesday at the new dance studio's we have built during the holidays in the same block as the gym only above it."

After all the announcements and stuff, we were allowed to go to class, and it has been announced that there will be a shortage of teachers this week. So everyone is happy!

I already had my books for my Math class. So i walked up 2 flights of stairs and past 15 rooms and caught a jock making out with a cheerleader in one of them. But thats highschool. I walked into my classroom and sat at one of the tables at the back, near the jocks and looked out the window at the Willow tree.

*The school bell rings*

And all the students started rushing to their classes. In a matter of minutes,the hallways were empty. The Math teacher entered and so did a whole lot of students. Everyone took their places and i was the only one sitting alone. I didnt bloody well care.

The teacher shut the door indicating that if you were late you were dead. She start writting equations on the whiteboard, all of us started to copy them down. I started copying them down and pulled my claculator out of my pencil-case.

Knock Knock

No One looked up except for one of the jocks and me. I saw one of the hottest guys i've seen in my life. He had black hair, perfectly tanned skin, and a to-die for body. He wore a black v-neck that showed off his muscles ,jeans and red sneakers. The teacher, greeted him and they talked. All i could think of was 'this perfectly hot guy was going to sit next to me..omgee..i wonder if he is single'

It is not everyday when you find a perfectly hot guy who has to sit next to you. , stood up and looked for a place for the hottie to sit, and of course it was the empty spot next to mine. Smiley face. The hottie walked towards my table and sat down at the table next to mine. I looked up at him."Hey, I'm Caleb" he said sticking out a hand. "I'm Danielle" i said shaking his hand. He started writting down the equations on the whiteboard. Caleb Caleb, nice name....Caleb. I like it. I thought to myself.

Mrs. Bael stood in the middle of the classroom and said "Students, put your books on my table after you have finished. And I would like all of you to welcome a new WMH student, Caleb Lanter. Danielle you are in charge of giving Caleb a tour and helping him fit in."

*The school bell rings*

"Sorry, you have to like show me around and stuff" Caleb said.

"No problem. I really don't mind"

"Thanks, uhhh I have to see for a bit, you don't mind waiting right?"

"I'll be outside"

Caleb went to the teacher's table, and they talked. She handed him a few papers and said something and pointed at me. Awkward.

Caleb walked out and said "Hey, Thanks for waiting for me"

"No problemo. So uhhh, what class do you have next?"

He shuffled through the sheets of papers he was holding and finally said "English".

"Oh, so i guess we are in the same class. Your teacher is right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Okay, uhhh.....I need to get a few books, so how bout you meet me at my locker?"

"Yeah, sure. Which one is it?"

"Locker number 77"

"Okay, See ya there"

Caleb walked away, and headed the opposite direction I was heading. Caleb seemed like a cool guy. I walked to my locker and stuffed my Math books in it and pulled out my English books. Before, shutting my locker, I checked my hair. And then shut my locker, I leaned against it and waited for Caleb.

I felt the sudden shiver of being watched. I didn't dare look to my right nor my left but i just had to. I looked to my left...nobody watching me there. I looked to my right and oh shit.

Alex was standing there leaning against the wall watching me. He is one of the hotties at WMH. Alex was also known for his bad boy yet not so bad boy act. He walks,talks and drives like a gangster but he doesn't beat people up or bully them. He never was and never is going to be a gangster (well, that's what his blog said). I felt kind of scared being watched like this. I looked away and silently prayed that someone would come and rescue me. Caleb walked up to me and both of us started walking towards Alex. I looked at him and he looked at me and Caleb but I didn't make any eye contact. We walked past him, and headed towards our English class. Why was he staring at me??.

We bumped into JoAnne as she was walking to her class. "Hey,Jo!"

"Hey, Dani. Did you hear about the new freshman every freshman is talking about?" JoAnne said, obviously talking about Caleb and obviously not noticing him. Typical JoAnne.

"Yeah…"

"Ummm, yeah. I heard he's a total hottie." Caleb said in a girl-ish voice.

I started giggling. "I know right" JoAnne said.

"Wait, You're the….Oh Shit!"

Caleb and me started laughing.

"Hahaha,yeah….I'm Caleb" Caleb said sticking his hand out.

"I'm JoAnne, call me Jo" she said giving his hand a shake.

"Jo,we got to go. You knoe how Mr. Winchester is." I said.

"Okays. See ya later!"

"See ya" Caleb and me said.

We continued walking to our classroom.

"She is…different." Caleb said,giving me a sideways glance.

"Haha, yeah…she is." I said.

Caleb opened the classroom door for me. "Ladies First" he said, making me giggle.

"Well, Thank You." I said.

I think this is going to be a long friendship. I thought to myself.

"I'm sitting with you,right?"

"No." I said sarcastically, but he didn't get the message.

"Oh. Okay"

"Caleb, I was joking." I said with a giggle.

"You really got me there." Caleb said with a smile that could make my heart melt.

"So, you a front,back or middle kind of person?" I asked him.

"Hahaha, back."

"Cool. Me too." I said with a grin.

We sat at one of the tables right at the back. And of course, I sat next to the window. I looked out the window and saw Damian and his posse of jocks and cheerleaders, walking outside. Damian's the Quarter-Back of WMH's football team. And my ex-boyfriend. I used to be in that group, but when we broke-up, I just didn't want to hang with them. That's when I started bonding with Andrea ( like crazy) and was introduced me to the rest. I couldn't look at Damian any longer, tears were about to form in my eyes. I turned to Caleb.

"So, what made you come to West Malibu High?" I asked.

"Oh, uhmm….well, I used to stay in New Jersey, then my dad was asked to work here about 2 months ago and that's how I ended up here." Caleb said with a shrug.

"Oh, How was you're life back there?" I asked, guessing he was probably one of the jocks.

"I was one of them" he said pointing to Damian and his posse. "I used to date this girl, and we broke up about 2 weeks before I came here." He said.

"Aww….what happened?"

"Well, she left me for the Quarter Back." He said, starring out the window.

He missed his life, I guess.

"It happens." I said feeling for him, because Damian left me for the head cheerleader.

"So, what about you and you're love life?" he asked.

I looked at him, and somehow I just trusted him. Eventhough, I've only known him for an hour.

"Well, if I told you, don't tell anyone else okay?" I said.

"Yeah, sure." He said with the same smile that made me melt into goo.

"I used to date the QB and well, he left me for the head cheerleader, 2 months ago." I said pointing to Damian.

" Well, that bastard doesn't deserve someone like you" Caleb said with a smile.

I just smiled at him. He is so boyfriend material.

"So, what sports do you play?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Basketball, Football, and Athletics. Do you play any kind of sports?"

"Yeah, I play B-Ball, swim and dance. I run but not a lot." I said.

"Well, we'll see who's the better one at B-Ball." He said.

"Areyou challenging me, ?" I said smiling.

"Yes I am, Miss Danielle." He said with a goofy smile.

I laughed. "Well, bring it on"

"One day, I will." Caleb said not noticing what he said sounded wrong.

I started to laugh and he gave me a puzzled look, and finally got the joke and laughed.

*The school bell rings*

All the students rushed into class, and the jocks and cheerleaders walked cooly after them. Brandon, one of the jocks closed the classroom door and walked to the table in front of Caleb's.

He and one of the other jocks sat in front of us. They weren't one of the bitchy jocks. Brandon and Chris were friendly and nothing like the were the only ones who actually talked to me despite the break-up. They were cool guys. I stopped talking to damian after the break up too.

"hey, Danielle!" Brandon said turning around.

"Didn't I tell you guys to call me Dani or D?" I said.

"Hahaha….I guess I forgot" Chris said scratching his head.

I giggled.

"Who's the new dude?" Brandon asked noticing Caleb.

"I'm Caleb." He said to the guys, without sticking his hand out.

"I'm Chris." Chris said giving Caleb that hand shake thing most of the guys do. "And I'm Darth Vader a.k.a Brandon" Brandon said giving Caleb that handshake thing again.

The classroom door opened and the whole class fell silent. A pretty good-looking guy walked in. He looked like he was in his twenties. He placed his stuff on the teacher's table and looked at us. He looked familiar. "Hey, did someone die in here or is this silence usual?"

The class went from silent to dead silent.

"Well….awkward….anyway, I'm Eric Chance, (then it hit me, he was….) but you guys have to call me . And…I….Am….Your….New…..English….Teacher and not the next American Idol."

All of us eased up and giggled. He was a cool teacher. Most of the girls were already drooling over him. It was quite funny really. "Okay, I have a few things to do, so you guys can do whatever you want today." He said sitting at his table.

"Brandon….is that really?" I said, grabbing him by the sleeve.

"Sad, but true." He said, with a sigh.

"What's sad but true?" Caleb and Chris asked.

" is my brother" Brandon said with a shrug.

"Whoa…that's sad , dude" Caleb said.

"I know." Brandon said.


	2. A Note

Hello there, I'm sorry but I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue this story or not. In the meantime, please do read and review a story I've recently started writing. It's called Holes Inside and it's on

Please do check it out, I admit that the beginning kind of sucks, but you won't regret it I haven't written in a while, and so I'm a bit rusty.

Thanks for the support. I will try to continue this story.

Here's the link : .com/s/2977145/1/Holes_Inside


End file.
